Prision Life
|image1 = Prisionlife.jpeg|creador(es) = |fecha_de_creación = Mayo del 2014|número_de_visitas = Alrededor de 1,014,670,000|género(s) = }}Prison Life es un juego de RP / supervivencia con temática de prisión creado por el usuario Aesthetical. El juego ha sufrido muchos cambios desde la versión 2.0. Prison Life tiene 1.100 millones de visitas aproximadamente (hasta el 20/08/19) y fue el juego más visitado, Este juego siempre encabezó la portada durante la v2.0 en 2016 y principios de 2017, con un promedio de 10,000-20,000 o incluso 50,000 jugadores diariamente a pesar de que rara vez se actualiza. Se había caído previsiblemente desde que se lanzó Jailbreak, lo que atrajo a muchos jugadores descontentos de Prison Life con la promesa de actualizaciones. Prison Life se ha reducido a aproximadamente la mitad del número de jugadores activos que solía tener. Sin embargo, el creador del juego, Aesthetical, ha explicado que actualmente está en la universidad, por lo que no tiene mucho tiempo para desarrollar el juego. Actualizaciones Prison Life se actualizó por última vez el 7 de marzo de 2019. La actualización cambia todo el sonido del juego, excepto la apertura de la puerta de la prisión. Ha perdido mucha popularidad debido al lanzamiento de un juego de escape de prisión más innovador y modernizado, conocido como Jailbreak . Sin embargo, su base de jugadores se está reduciendo ligeramente. La actualización también corrigió un error por el que no podías conducir autos. También permitió conducir en dispositivos móviles. Existe una vida inédita de Gamepass of Prison llamada "Acceso a la mafia". Este pase está destinado a ser utilizado por delincuentes ya que la descripción es "¡Únete a la rebelión contra la prisión!". Este Gamepass te otorga el rifle de batalla FN-FAL , el chaleco antibalas HP y los explosivos C4 . Se desconoce la fecha de lanzamiento de este Gamepass. Estética también tuiteó una foto del rifle FN-FAL Battle en su Twitter. Como se Juega En el juego hay tres equipos, cada equipo tiene un objetivo diferente. Los objetivos son los siguientes: Prisionero Jugando como prisionero, el objetivo del jugador es escapar de la prisión. Hay muchas maneras, desde la fuerza bruta hasta escabullirse de su celda por la noche. También puedes matar a todos los guardias que ves si tienes un arma, puedes conseguir una en la armería o de un guardia muerto. Es mejor que matar guardias como delincuentes porque no podrán esposarlo (a menos que esté en la armería) y los otros prisioneros tampoco puedan matarlo a usted, también puede matar a los criminales que están asaltando La prisión. Si un compañero de prisión te golpea, no podrás matarlo con el arma. Ser prisionero mientras se tiene el pase de juego de la policía antidisturbios también tiene acceso al arsenal de pases de juego, aunque el escudo antidisturbios y la armadura de kevlar son inaccesibles. Guardia Jugando como guardia, el trabajo del jugador es evitar que los prisioneros escapen, matando al jugador o sus colegas u otros prisioneros, y matándolos cuando sea necesario. También arrestan a los prisioneros escapados, conocidos como "delincuentes". Tenga en cuenta que los prisioneros no pueden ser esposados cuando están en un área donde pueden estar, incluso si lo atacan. Killing 3 unarmed prisoners or criminals will cause you to turn into a prisoner and the disability to rejoin the team. The player can also make their job easier if they purchase the Riot Cop Gamepass. There can be only up to 8 players at a time playing as guards. Trying to click "Kick a Random Player" will not do anything -- it is a small harmless joke the creator decided to install to trick gullible players. There are also some false guards that help other prisoners escape or get into the armoury. Delincuente Este equipo puede conectarse al equipo "Prisionero". A diferencia de los otros 2 equipos, no puede seleccionar este como una opción al ingresar a un servidor. Para convertirse en un criminal, los prisioneros tienen que escapar o tocar a los engendros criminales como Guardia. Como criminal, puedes disparar a los guardias sin ser arrestado, disparar a prisioneros o liberar prisioneros. Pero tenga cuidado, algunos prisioneros pueden actuar con hostilidad hacia usted aunque no haya causado ningún daño. Si muere como delincuente, el estado de su equipo no se verá afectado independientemente de si el asesino fue un guardia, un prisionero o incluso un compañero criminal (aunque el último caso solo es posible mediante puñetazos). Sin embargo, será enviado de regreso a prisión como "prisionero" si logra ser arrestado. Si tiene el pase de juego de la policía antidisturbios, las armas en la armería aún son accesibles, aunque es increíblemente arriesgado intentar ingresar a la armería como un criminal. Aguante Una barra en la parte inferior de la pantalla muestra tu nivel de resistencia. Sin resistencia, no puedes saltar, incluida la capacidad de levantarte de un asiento o banco. Todos los jugadores pueden saltar 10 veces antes de que se agote la barra de resistencia. Coches Hay engendros de automóviles ubicados en múltiples ubicaciones, incluidos el Almacén y la Prisión. Los autos engendrados en la prisión, en particular, son autos de policía, con sirenas que se pueden encender y apagar. Todos los automóviles también brindan protección contra balas, aunque no impide que un jugador dispare a otro si ambos están dentro del automóvil. Gamepass de la policía antidisturbios Este pase de juego otorga acceso a todos los artículos relacionados con el pase de juego. Cuando los jugadores sin el pase de juego intentan recoger armas en la categoría de pase de juego, el servidor mismo ofrece al jugador comprar el pase de juego en el acto, pero no puede otorgar elementos de pase de juego hasta que se compre. Los delincuentes y los prisioneros no pueden recoger Riot Shield y Kevlar Armor con el pase de juego, principalmente para evitar que los delincuentes o prisioneros sean derrotados o parezcan demasiado parecidos a los oficiales de policía con el equipo. Herramientas Hay una pequeña variedad de herramientas disponibles para cada equipo. Sin embargo, la misma herramienta no se puede recuperar nuevamente si un jugador ya tiene la misma herramienta en su inventario. Martillo El martillo se puede obtener debajo de un banco en el patio. Se utiliza para romper el inodoro y escapar a través de las alcantarillas. Los guardias no pueden obtenerlo ya que pueden acceder a todas las partes de la prisión por defecto. También puede ser utilizado por prisioneros o criminales como arma cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque es arriesgado ya que es más visible que los cuchillos crudos. Cuchillo crudo El cuchillo crudo se puede encontrar en 2 lugares: la grada blanca y debajo de una de las 4 mesas en una esquina. Los guardias tampoco pueden obtenerlo, ya que ya tienen acceso a armas en la armería. Es principalmente un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. M9 La M9 es la pistola predeterminada que se le da a cada guardia cuando se genera. Es el arma más débil pero la más común cuando se usa con prisioneros. Puede ser obtenido por prisioneros y delincuentes, ya sea matando guardias o entrando en la armería. Remington 870 La Remington es una escopeta que es muy poderosa a corta distancia. Pero es un disparo más lento que las pistolas y se vuelve más inexacto a distancias más largas. Está ubicado tanto en el arsenal de la prisión cerca del engendro de guardia como en el almacén cerca del engendro criminal. M4A1 El M4A1 es un rifle automático al que solo pueden acceder los jugadores con el pase de Riot Police. Es el arma más poderosa en el juego dada su muy alta cadencia de tiro y precisión. Escudo antimotines El Riot Shield es una herramienta bloqueada con el pase de juego de Riot Police. Protege al jugador equipado con él desde el frente pero no desde los lados o hacia atrás contra las balas. Puede sostener una pistola y el escudo antidisturbios al mismo tiempo haciendo clic al azar en la pantalla y luego equipando su arma. AK-47 El AK-47 es un rifle automático que se encuentra en el Almacén cerca del engendro criminal. Aunque está destinado a ser utilizado por delincuentes, los guardias también pueden recoger uno con o sin los pases del juego. Ligeramente menos potente que el M4A1, pero sigue siendo muy útil. Arsenal La Armería es el punto de desove de los guardias. Incluye la mayoría de las armas del juego. También incluye cámaras de seguridad funcionales y un salón sencillo. The Armory equipa al jugador (y a los jugadores con el Riot Gamepass) con: *M9 *Remington 870 *M4A1 (Gamepass) *Escudo antidisturbios (Gamepass) *Kevlar Armor (+40 de vida) (Gamepass) *Casco SWAT (Gamepass) *Máscara de esquí (Gamepass) *Police Cap (Gamepass) Esposas La esposas es una herramienta que los guardias generan de forma predeterminada. Permite a los guardias arrestar prisioneros (en lugares donde no deberían estar) y delincuentes, pero son de muy corto alcance y tienen un enfriamiento de 15 segundos entre cada arresto. No se puede dejar caer. Taser El Taser es una herramienta con la que los guardias generan por defecto. Es un arma a distancia que puede usarse para aturdir a prisioneros o delincuentes durante 5 segundos, aunque debe recargarse cada vez que dispara y tiene un alcance limitado de alrededor de 100 espárragos. No se puede dejar caer. Tarjeta llave Una tarjeta de acceso es una herramienta que se deja caer como resultado de la muerte de un guardia y que puede ser utilizada por prisioneros o delincuentes, lo que les permite tener acceso a todas las puertas dentro y fuera de la prisión. También pueden ser recogidos por los guardias, pero principalmente para negarles a los prisioneros o criminales el fácil acceso. Eliminado / solo disponible en elementos explotados Hay algunas eliminaciones y solo están disponibles en elementos de explotación en Prison Life. Palo afilado Arma cuerpo a cuerpo, parece un palo afilado. Esta podría ser una versión temprana del Crude Knife. Espejo Extendo Un equipo simple que "amplía" su vista. No hace ningún daño y no tiene animaciones. Rifle de francotirador Solo disponible en exploits. Sin embargo, no puedes obtener el arma, porque dice que ya la tienes, a pesar de no tenerla. Sin embargo, en la sala de policía, hay una pistola llamada "nula", y cuando hace clic en ella, no aparece en el inventario. Se cree que el "nulo" es el rifle de francotirador. Lugares Almacén El almacén es el punto de generación criminal. Incluye un auto engendrado y un almacén con 2 armas: el Remington 870 y el AK-47. Los guardias pueden viajar al Almacén para organizar redadas policiales y tomar AK-47 como alternativa al pase de juego. Hay otros dos almacenes al lado del almacén principal, pero son inaccesibles en la actualidad. Sin embargo, se puede acceder a los otros dos almacenes por fallas, sin embargo, no hay nada dentro de él. Prisión La prisión es el tema de Prison Life, y la mayor parte de la actividad de los jugadores tiene lugar aquí. Está situado en la esquina del mapa e incluye el edificio principal, el patio, la armería, el césped, el estacionamiento, las paredes y un garaje con vehículos de policía. Bloque de la cárcel Es la habitación que contiene las celdas de la prisión. Dentro de las celdas de la prisión hay baños, que puedes romper usando el martillo para escapar a través de las alcantarillas. Los presos pueden ser esposados allí en cualquier momento del día, excepto durante el desayuno y el encierro . Cafetería Las comidas se generan allí durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, puede recoger una bandeja y sentarse en las mesas y comer. Hay máquinas expendedoras con "Fuera de servicio" cuando el servidor al que te uniste es nuevo, las papas fritas, la leche y otras cosas aparecen allí, y puedes comerlas. Los presos pueden ser esposados allí durante el tiempo de patio, tiempo libre, encierro y luces apagadas. Nexo Es el pasillo principal de la prisión, y tiene entradas al patio, sala de guardia y cafetería. Los reclusos solo pueden ser esposados allí cuando se apagan las luces . Yarda El patio contiene un martillo y un cuchillo. El martillo se encuentra debajo del banco en el área atlética, y el cuchillo se encuentra en el banco blanco al costado del patio, también se encuentra debajo de una de las mesas al lado de la puerta del patio, debe gatear y entrar El modo de primera persona para conseguirlo. Los presos pueden ser esposados allí en cualquier momento, excepto durante el patio y el tiempo libre. Sala de guardia La sala de guardia es el lugar donde se generan los guardias. Contiene un arsenal, que tiene un M9, un Remington 870, un gorro de policía, un M4A1, un escudo antidisturbios, un casco SWAT, una máscara de esquí y una armadura SWAT. Solo se pueden tomar el M9 y el Remington 870 sin tener el pase de juego SWAT. También tiene una sala de descanso y una sala de vigilancia donde puedes ver a los internos usando cámaras de seguridad. Los presos pueden ser esposados todo el tiempo aquí ya que es un área restringida. Paredes y puerta La prisión está rodeada por altos muros de concreto con torres cubiertas en el medio, y hay una puerta de cerca en el frente que solo pueden abrir los guardias u otros con tarjetas de acceso. Los delincuentes pueden entrar a través de tarjetas robadas en la puerta o a través del árbol inclinado, y los prisioneros pueden escapar subiendo escaleras en ciertos lugares. También es un área restringida, por lo que los prisioneros pueden ser arrestados allí en todo momento. Otros edificios Hay algunos rascacielos, casas, árboles, tiendas vacías, autos engendrados y caminos dispersos por todo el mapa, y muchos ofrecen escondites para delincuentes que huyen. Fallas Autos girando fuera de control después de abandonar el asiento del conductor Al abandonar el asiento del conductor, existe la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en el suelo o girar sin control. Estética intentó arreglar esto el 30 de mayo de 2017, pero la falla todavía está en el juego. Glitch de esquina Esta es la forma más molesta de fallas. Se considera trampa. Requiere R6. Algunos jugadores temen que se elimine R6 para dejar de fallar de esta manera. Se considera molesto para los guardias, ya que los delincuentes / prisioneros pueden escapar y esconderse fácilmente. Esto también se puede usar para obtener acceso a la habitación con las ventanas (ver Glitch Room) cerca del garaje (hay algunos asientos cómodos y espejos voladores que no funcionan allí). Falla del arma Esto es causado por ser arrestado y hacer clic rápidamente en las armas. Esto no puede funcionar en tarjetas de acceso. Sin embargo, ahora pueden trabajar en martillos y cuchillos debido a que son permanentes. Martillo permanente y cuchillo crudo Antes de que ocurriera este problema técnico, reaparecerían algún tiempo después de ser capturados. No estamos seguros de si esto fue intencionado. Fallas parcheadas Caerse de las células Se informó que los prisioneros cayeron bajo celdas por la noche, después de que Aesthetical solucionó el problema de memoria del servidor el 30 de mayo de 2017. Esto se debió a que el problema de memoria del servidor rompió el script de asignación de celda. Hora del servidor atascada a las 99:00 a.m. Esto probablemente sea causado por la expiración del reloj. Crítica Antes de la v2.0, el juego era criticado por tener policías abusivos en el juego, coches con errores, armas malas y también por el mal diseño. Más tarde se entregó a los explotadores por aparecer en la mayoría de los servidores que destruyen el juego. Algunos días después del lanzamiento de Jailbreak en pruebas BETA públicas, muchas personas criticaron falsamente a Prison Life por ser una copia de Jailbreak. Algunas personas también han criticado a Prison Life por "copiar" Redwood Prison / Prison Life también ha sido criticado por la falta de actividades cuando los jugadores escapan. Los jugadores que están en dispositivos móviles no pueden gatear, golpear y correr, lo que también ha generado críticas por parte de los jugadores móviles. También hay un problema de explotación en el juego en sí. Calendario *6: 01Am-8: 00Am: Desayuno *8: 01Am-12: 00Am: Tiempo de patio *12: 01Am-2: 00Pm: Almuerzo *2: 01Pm-6: 00Pm: Tiempo libre *6: 01Pm-9: 00Pm: Cena *9: 01Pm-10: 00Pm: Bloqueo *10: 01Pm-6: 00Am: Luces apagadas Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos Famosos Categoría:Juegos Copia